


Make America Green Again

by orphan_account



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Shrek (2001), Shrek Series, us politics
Genre: Bigotry, M/M, Racism, Slash, Trump, donald trump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald trump meets Shrek, and it's lust at first sight. Shrek deserves better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

The stadium floor shook with his ego, and the pounding feet of about five bigots. Donald J trump looked out with a smile on his face. From the man with the confederate flag trucker hat on, to the young impressionable five year old girl whose parents pushed their extreme conservative views on her. The same girl who would have no reproductive rights when she grew older. These were the people who would vote for him, the people who would make America great again.   
He began his impassioned speech, spittle, and racial slurs flying from his mouth as he gestured furiously with gusto. The four people left in the audience went wild clapping. They weren't racist of course, they just believed trump had good policies. Trump finally finished what he believed was a speech, and readied himself to answer his rapt cult of followers questions.   
The first, question came from a white woman with a bad haircut, and a can-do PTA attitude. "Mister trump, I'm a big fan of yours, I agree with everything you've ever said ever, but how exactly do you plan to make America great again?"   
Shoot. A direct question. One of his endless weaknesses. "How am I going to make America great again?" He repeated the question for impact, and to buy time.  
" these people, these PC people they want to take our jobs, the ones that believe even grizzly bears deserve kindness, that's not me." He continued spouting whatever came to his mind first.   
"Those silly willy democrats are bad, and I'm good they don't have a suit as good as mine. They also don't find their daughters sexually attractive like I do!"  
He felt himself whipping into a frenzy, he began to feel moved to tears by his own words. He couldn't cry in front of his future voters, he had to wrap this up, and wrap it up good so they wouldn't ask anymore questions. "I am a fire eagle, blazing through the sky, and my opponents are all pigeons just hanging out in a trash heap!, and that is how I will make America great again!"   
The crowd went wild. They lost themselves in his words. Their hands raised to the sky and tears filled their eyes. This man was to be their orange knight in shining armor. Donald soaked up their joy, their excitement, he let himself bask in it, until suddenly it stopped. The cheering had come to an end when the door to the local Fast food joint trump was giving his speech in opened.   
"That's all well, and good but what are ya gonna do about me swamp?"   
A strong voice boomed.   
Trump looked to the door and gasped. An Adonis was standing there. A green Adonis. The light shined brightly on the green ogres beautiful bald head creating a halo like glow around him. His vest clung tightly to his chiseled chest, and the tights he wore left little to the imagination. This ogre was hung, and trump was lost in his bulge.


	2. Commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek still deserves better

"What do'ya think your looking at?" Shrek said with a twinkle in his eye, and a hand on his hip.

Trump started back in shock. How could the ogre have known he was blatantly looking at his bulge? Trump tried to collect himself, he couldn't have someone make him look like a fool in front of his supporters. That was his job. 

Trump walked forward a small tremor going though him, making his knees buckle. He felt himself losing his balance. No! Not now. He put his hands up to protect his face. There was no helping it he was falling, and if he had to fall he might as well protect what he, and only he thought was his best feature. 

Trump suddenly felt strong arms surrounding him, Steadying him and saving him. He looked up at the man who held him, and found himself losing his breath once again as Shrek brought his large callused hands towards his head.

"Looks like your toupee slid a little" Shrek breathed in his ear as he righted Donald's hair with a gentle touch that was unexpected of an ogre of his stature. 

Trump had not had anyone touch him with a caress in years, they usually recoiled in fear. He shuddered, and felt a distinct hardness in his pants. It was a reality he didn't want to face, he was aroused. Something that usually only happened with the aid of his hand, some lotion, and a picture of himself. He looked away from Shrek's eyes. Anywhere, to avoid Shrek finding out. 

He looked up awestruck when he felt a hand grasp his erection through his pants. 

Shrek brought his full green lips close, so close to his and whispered " you need to get ogre your pride, and come with me around back."

"I.." Trump looked around at the rally, denial on his lips, until he realized all his supporters had already left. Hours ago. "Damn democratic hippies" he seethed, the hand on his bulge forgotten for a moment. 

Shrek squeezed, letting his fingers linger, and massage trump. Bringing him back to proposal he had given. 

Trump shuddered brought back to his arousal. He would never have a chance like this again, no one wanted to have sex with Donald trump. It was now or never. "Take me Shrek" 

He pulled away slowly and sauntered out of the building. Looking back to make sure Shrek followed. 

Donald found himself in the alley alone, a few moments ahead of Shrek. The alley was a bit dilapidated, the cement was cracking and the outside brick wall was looking aged. It would be hard to find privacy, and comfort out here. He gave the alley another glance, and settled on the dumpster. The trash would be their love nest. Just like it had been his political campaign. 

Trump ripped his suit jacket off so fast that the buttons went flying, scattering on the cement. He had no time to care though. He wanted to be naked, and propped up amongst the trash by the time his lover arrived. He quickly stripped himself completely bare, save his hair piece, and jumped in the dumpster. 

He heard the footsteps Shrek approaching. The footsteps almost continued past the dumpster until trump cleared his throat in impatience. He'd waited long enough. 

Shrek chuckled to himself and looked over at trump sprawled in the trash ass naked. "Gettin a wee bit patient arn't we my little orange?" 

Trump rolled over as Shrek vaulted into the dumpster, kicking up a mess. Damn right he was getting impatient. He'd waited long enough to have any kind of sex, and his orange carrot ached waiting to be attended to. 

Shrek began to slowly unlace the ropes that held his vest closed concealing his chest. Impatiently trump shoved his hands away, and ripped the vest off, and began to make quick work of shreks other garments.

He lost his breath. Shrek was beautiful. No, more than beautiful. Shrek's beauty was indescribable. His barrel chest had luscious curls with the consistency of pubic hair, and he had to fight not to get lost in it.

Trump reached behind Shrek and grabbed hold of his southern cheeks, feeling them in his hands. His ogres butt was saggy like the skin of a rotten banana, and his fingers continuously found pockets of skin the size of craters. Trump had never been more aroused, and more insecure. He was but a dried up potato in comparison to his lover. 

As if sensing his lovers feelings Shrek grasped Trumps face and looking at him again with that piercing gaze he had. "What's going through your wee mind?"

Trump was unsure if he should share what he was feeling with Shrek, but the more he looked into his eyes the more he realized it would be okay to tell him the truth. "Your just so beautiful Shrek...compared to you, and pretty much anyone else I look like a bag of trash that's been left out for ten years in ninety degree weather" trumps eyes got a little misty as he finished so he turned away from shreks gaze again. 

Shrek quickly brought Donald's eyes back to his, and gave him a comforting smile. "Hey now, you're an all star" 

Those words were all it took for trumps self lubricating asshole to get wet. He thanked the lord white Jesus that all republicans had self lubricating assholes. It sure did come in handy for moments like this, and when he was talking out his ass. 

Trump was confident now that his lover didn't mind his obvious, and bountiful shortcomings. If Shrek could look past his heinous political views he could surely look past the fact that he looked like the spawn of a bridge troll, and a hobgoblin. It was time to commence the fucking. 

"Shrek take me now, before I take your swamp, and make another trump tower" 

Shrek looked bewildered for a moment, and then shook it off with a laugh. "Of course I will, also be warned me friend donkey gave me some tips." With that Shrek readied himself at trumps entrance. 

Trump braced himself. Shrek was truly large and in charge, but he knew he could handle this ogres package. His asshole was strong. It had to be with all the shit he was full of. 

Shrek pushed in with a groan of pleasure, and pulled out. Pushing back in again with force this time. He continued to rock back and forth, letting his big old pickle hit trumps prostate, and grunting something about onions under his breath. 

Trump lost himself in the pressure, and pleasure. He rolled his head back and began screaming like a donkey. This was too much, far too much. He tried to meet Shreks eyes, but he couldn't he was overcome, and he was quickly reaching his breaking point. 

Shrek was beginning to yell. He was reaching his climax too. With a final thrust he splooged his onion scented cum into trumps orange cave. 

That was enough trump couldn't hold back anymore. He finally came. A cloud of dust puffing out of his rarely used cock. He was sated for about thirty years now. He laid back as Shrek rolled over, and immediately fell asleep

Trump rolled his eyes, and flicked one of the ogres ears affectionately. His eyes were getting heavy, and Shrek's onion scented jizz was starting to make him a bit woozy. He was just about to give himself over to rest, and nuzzle amongst his kind, the trash when he saw a large shadow pass overhead. 

He jolted up trying to get a closer look, when suddenly he saw a shape dart down towards him alarmingly fast. He threw up his arms, a list ditch effort of protection. It was fruitless though. He felt pain shoot trough his ribs, and felt himself being pulled upwards. 

He had shut his eyes when he was attacked, but he had to know who had attacked him. He struggled to open his eyes, they felt as if they'd been shut with trump brand cement. He pried them open and looked. He was being carried away by a giant eagle. He looked down to see if he could struggle free, and saw just how high up he was. 

He promptly passed out. 

When he came to his head felt as if it was filled with trump brand cotton, and he felt a stifling, overwhelming heat. He looked down again, and this time he was met with an even more terrifying sight. They were flying over an active volcano. 

Trump struggled violently to get out of the Eagles grip, and suddenly felt the talons loosen. He was falling. Fast. He started screaming as he plunged toward the lava, but it was too late. He straight up died. He truly felt the bern.

The eagle flew away proudly. She had saved not only America, but everyone. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Shrek.


End file.
